Unfaithful
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: The title says it all. And yes it's a song fic.
3

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this. Nor do I own Unfaithful by Rihanna.

 **A/N:** As with all of my stories it's extreme AU and characters are OOC. Italics are song lyrics. I would suggest listening to the song as you read.

XXX

 _Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Hermione sat behind her desk in the study debating whether or not she was going to meet up with her tonight. She sighs deeply because she knows she's going to that she doesn't have the power to turn away from her. She runs a hand through her short hair as she gets up to leave the room.

 _He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

She knows Ron is a great Auror and he's steadfast and true. But sadly she's found her one and it's not him. Hermione thought he was when they were in school together, but since entering the real world and meeting new people she discovered that she does love him just not the way he wants her too.

 _And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

As she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for this night's meeting, she sees him standing there in the living room doorway watching her. It's plain as day in his eyes that he knows where she's going and what she's going to do.

 _I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

 _I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

She glances away because she can't stand knowing that she's hurting him so and quickly makes her way into the bathroom to get ready for her lover. She decides that she's got to end this with him and soon. She just needs to figure out how.

 _I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

Feeling Ron's chapped lips on her cheek as she tells him that she's going out for drinks with her co-workers. He just nods his head knowingly and takes himself off to the living room to watch Quidditch on the television.

 _I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

They both know that she's actually meeting up with her boss, which is bad enough but what makes it ten times worse is the fact that her boss is a woman as well. And her boss is rather infamous in several circles for several things.

 _Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Hermione hears him sigh deeply as she apparates away. Upon arrival at her destination two slender yet strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss is placed on the back of her neck. She's then led to a table set beautifully for their dinner.

 _I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

 _I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

She lays spent with her lover tightly wrapped around her. They both hate it when she leaves for the night to go back to Ron. But this night she decides to stay for the full night and then tomorrow she'll implement her plan.

 _Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore_

She returns to the quiet apartment knowing that Ron has already gone to work. Hermione works quickly and packs up all of her stuff in her bags. Then she shrinks her desk, chair and bookcases and places them in her bags which she shrinks as well and pockets them.

 _And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

Hermione then writes a quick note and places her engagement ring on top of the note. She sighs deeply then looks around one last time to make sure she has everything she needs and wants.

 _And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah_

Suddenly there's a crack behind her and those loving arms are once again wrapped around her waist. "You know this is for the best, luv." Spoke a husky voice just below her ear.

"I know. I'm just glad I won't be continuing to hurt him."

"Come pet, let's get you set up at home." With another crack the apartment is once again left in silence.


End file.
